The present invention relates to oxygen face masks and, more particularly, to an oxygen face mask with capnometer and side port for use in sedated patients undergoing endoscopy or transesophageal echocardiograms.
Oxygen delivery by nasal cannula allows insertion of upper endoscopy probes and transesophageal probes into the mouth. Patients undergoing an upper endoscopy or transesophageal echocardiogram need to be sedated. Sedated patients require supplemental oxygen. Currently, supplemental oxygen is delivered using a nasal cannula. This method of oxygen delivery is inadequate for patients with compromised pulmonary function, obesity and/or sleep apnea because the oxygen saturation drops, requiring probe withdrawal and subsequent rescue ventilation with a bag-valve (AMBU) mask. This can result in having to interrupt the sedation and/or the procedure.
Oxygen delivered by a non-rebreathing face mask is higher than a nasal cannula. However the non-rebreathing face mask covers the mouth.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved oxygen face mask that allows high concentration oxygen delivery in a sedated patient undergoing upper endoscopy or transesophageal echocardiograms.